Alejandro Cross
''"He drags humans at the crossroads, but who has him by the tail?" -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Alejandro Cross '''(アレハンドロクロス Arehandoro Kurosu), also known as the ''Demon of the Crossroads'' (十字路の悪魔 Jūjiro no Akuma), is a Mage and a Demon originally from the Realm of Dusk. He initially came to Earth Land to show his younger brother that he was capable of finding his own path, but was defeated by Gia Alabaster before he could gain complete control. Despite his crimes, Alejandro demonstrates such a level of guilt and remorse that it prompts Blanco to offers him to stay on Earth. Alejandro only huffed in response, but days later he signed up for the Magic Council Military Force and has kept a clean record since. Appearance Alejandro is a very tall, tan and handsome man. He has long dark blue hair that when let loose lands in the middle of his back. His hair is pulled up in a ponytail to prevent from distracting him in battle. His eyes are rather slanty, giving him a perfect permanent evil stare, and are also pink and he is one of the few characters in the series who has a tattoo. His attire mostly consists of a black spandex bodysuit. He also wears a long green and black kimono battle skirt, but he removes it before battling. He has a black glove on one hand and a long sleeve on the other. Finally, his attire is complete with black leather cowboy style boots. After the Unchained Bonds arc, he begins carrying a gun to preform his new duties as a Rune Knight. Instead of wearing the battle skirt around his waist, he ties it tightly around his forearm. Personality Alejandro is introduced as a malicious, cruel and dangerous enemy. He did not care much for Regana when he had died and nearly murdered Abraham before Gia's eyes just to get her to transform. However in Revelations, it appears Alejandro is not as bad as people may perceive him to be. He cooperatively reveals information about his brother and how long his plans have been in motion. He even shows a bit of remorse for not trying harder to persuade his brother to reconcile with their sister or go after her himself - showing he is not without a sense of humility. Alejandro is also rather tsundere, meaning he comes off as cold but he has a really big heart. This can be shown when he subtly reveals he was worried about Gia when she transformed and when he sees Blakeley again after their family fallout. History Early Life: Alejandro's Etherious was born over 5,000+ years ago and migrated into his body when he was born. This is seen as a traditional ritual where he is from. He is expected to carry the legacy of said creature within him, but he has chosen his own path. He is the middle child amongst his siblings. He grew up observing and admiring his father's famous, not to mention deadly, skills as he carried out his role as ruler of the Realm of Dusk. He and Blakeley regularly practiced magic together and also took up the habit of sparring every time one of them had perfected something. Unfortunately, their strong sibling bond faded after their father had died. Sibling Fallout: While the story is still unknown, Blakeley had apparently suffered a vicious attack at the hands of her own brother over who should take their father's place as king. Torn, Alejandro decided it was best to remain in the Realm of Dusk to prevent his brother from making any more mistakes. Origins Arc: Alejandro had watched from the sidelines as Zagreus interfered with Gia's forced sealing. He believed it was entirely wrong and feared she would become like Zagreus - hungry with power. Towards the end of the arc, Alejandro begins his own phase of the plan to eradicate humans early. Zagreus mocks his power and believes he will fail, only further spurring him on. The plan is not set in motion until three years later. Unchained Bonds Arc: Alejandro reveals himself to Gia when she chases him down during their introductory message to the city. He refers to her as "sissy" or "little sister", which angers her. Regana's water clones make it possible for him to deliver his plan to the city and they leave as quick as they came. He returns later after Gia and Haru go off in search of his estranged sister, who hope can help them defeat him. He lays waste to the city with the help of Regana and soon takes part in several battles against Blanco, Jordan Strife and eventually Gia's father Abraham Froth without breaking a sweat. He holds a grudge against Axel for burning him, which served as a distraction so he could save Abraham from possible death, and takes it out on him by throwing his wife into a concrete wall beside him. Gia eventually returns back to Earth Land, unbeknownst to him she is accompanied by Blakeley, but he has yet to recognize her as she somehow appears more mature. The two begin their fight and he is surprised to find they're easily matched. He then decides to make it a true "demon fight" by demanding they tap into their True Forms. When he discovers Gia's inability to do so, he evilly grins and transforms anyway and begins to completely dominate the battle. Abraham interferes with the battle and Alejandro impales him with his razor sharp fangs, nearly killing him. Enraged, Gia willingly succumbs to Kuroki's control in order to avenge her father and accesses her own True Form. Even though he is skilled in his own form, Alejandro finds himself overwhelmed by Gia's transformation. She forces him to revert back to his base form after she breaks his arm. Gia tortures him by stepping on both of his arms, causing him to grow concerned for her. Before she can kill him, Gia reverts back to her human form. With no magic left and a broken arm, Alejandro begins to fist fight Gia. With the last of her magic reserves, Gia casts one final spell and ends the battle. The two lay unconscious on the battle field until they are found by the Blanco squad and are taken to the hospital. Seven days later, Alejandro awakens to find himself bidden in magic truth-telling handcuffs. Shockingly, he cooperates and tells Blanco everything he wants to know. He even reveals who the Leaders of Dusk are, confessing that they are his younger brother's group of evil Etherious who also want to take over the Earth. Reluctantly, he also reveals his role in Gia's sealing and demonstrates a bit of guilt for not doing more to stop it. Alejandro says that he is unlike the other demons from his homeland by cryptically saying he has a sense of humility, much like Gia and Haru. The military personnel are left dumbfounded by this statement, but only Blanco understands what he means. After subtly hinting at Alejandro's future on Earth, Blanco steps aside to reveal Blakeley in the doorway. Elated to see his sister, Alejandro nearly cries and the two reconcile. Magic & Abilities [[Requip: The Paladin|'''Requip: The Paladin]] (換装 パラディン Rekippu: Za Paradin): This magic allows the caster to summon various armors and weapons that are hidden in a magical pocket dimension. They are summoned at will, whether inside or outside of battle. Paladins have worn heavy armor to protect them from harder hits, such as blasts from cannons. No matter which armor they equip, the caster will be given a major defense and endurance boost. It is rather odd for Alejandro to be able to preform this spell because of his beliefs and background, but the reason he was able to master this Magic was because he did not have as much darkness in his heart as his brother or his father even if they did have similar goals at one point, meaning he was not naturally evil. At times, Alejandro does not use this spell because he believes his Darkness Magic and combat skills are enough to get the job done. On those occasions, he is sometimes wrong. *'Heavenly Sea Armor '(天国の海の鎧 Tengoku no umi no yoroi): *'Honorable Samurai Armor '(名誉ある武士鎧 Meiyo aru bushi yoroi): *'Soul Snatcher Armor' (魂盗賊 鎧 Tamashī Tōzoku Yoroi): *'Assassin's Forte Armor '(暗殺者 フォルテ 鎧 Asashin Forute Yoroi): *'Thunder God Armor '(雷神の鎧 Raijin no yoroi): [[True Form|'True Form']] (真のフォーム Shin no fōmu): Alejandro's True Form is the first one seen in the series. After the battle, Gia takes a look at his within the same book Abraham used many years ago. In actuality, Alejandro's version of this vicious wolf beast is white. The history behind the color change is simple. Alejandro's original Etherious had been born several centuries before his creation. Back then, the concept of evil or Black Arts magic was much more powerful and a darker concept for anyone to touch upon, thus explaining why older spells can be much stronger than newer age spells. Alejandro's True Form takes the appearance of a gigantic white wolf. It has bits of grey fur surrounding its neck, paws and hind legs. It's eyes are completely red, save for the tiny black pupils. It has long claws and a sharp, vicious looking snout. Finally, it has a purple crescent moon shaped mark on its forehead along with other purple lines randomly placed along its body. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): ' ' Enhanced Endurance: Monstrous Strength: Enhanced Speed: Heightened Jumping Skills: Flight: Battles Unchained Bonds Arc * Alejandro Cross vs Abraham Froth (Win) * Abraham Froth & Jordan Strife vs Alejandro Cross (Undecided) * Alejandro Cross vs Blanco Squad (Win) * Alejandro Cross vs Gia Alabaster (Loss) Trivia * Alejandro's design stems from Shiranui Kyo from Hakuoki & Hakumyu. * After every meal, Alejandro enjoys a sweet to "cleanse his palette". * Because of his wolf-like Etherious and True Form, Alejandro will sometimes howl during a full moon - much to his embarrassment. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Demon